


Stay

by out_of_ordinary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of past stiles/isaac, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_ordinary/pseuds/out_of_ordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam helps Stiles with a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I quite liked the idea of Stiles and Liam together mostly because I ship the two of them with basically everyone. They're just so shippable so I naturally had to ship them together. I also have been refreshing the stiles/liam page on here for weeks and no one has posted in forever so I decided to do something about that. Couldn't help but put in stiles/isaac bc stisaac is my weakness and my original otp so yea

Liam was there when Stiles had his first panic attack in years, saw how hopeless and destroyed he looked, saw how well Lydia handled the situation.Lydia had told the rest of the pack what happened and what to do if it happened again, just to be safe.

He'd only been going to Beacon Hills High for a short time, and his whole life has turned upside down. Scott and his pack were quick to take him under their wings, and after a few months, he'd felt like he's known everyone for years.

It's been a few weeks since Stiles' horrid panic attack, and Liam thinks he's been a little off since. His hands constantly shake, his scent overwhelmingly anxious, and Liam feels bad for him. It's Liam's free period, so he decides to drop in on his friends' lunch period. The rest of the pack chats excitedly about upcoming lacrosse games and movie night. Again, Liam picks up that Stiles is not okay, despite what he keeps telling everyone. _He's quiet_. Liam thinks, _Stiles is never quiet_.

Stiles is picking at his food, head low and eyes unfocused when Liam rests a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Stiles, what do you say we finally watch Star Wars?"

"Hmm, yea okay watch what you want." Stiles briefly glances at Liam, eyes absurdly dilated before turning back to his uneaten fries. _He's been yelling about us watching Star Wars for months. He's usually so passionate about this. I can't believe no one else has picked up on this. Something is wrong_.

"You alright?" Liam puts a bit more pressure on his hold on Stiles' shoulder.

"Yea, just tired." Stiles blinks slowly, flashes a smile, but Liam sees right through it. He rubs his fingers down Stiles' spine gently, making little circles.

"Okay, but just know you can tell me anything alright? I'm here for you." He smiles when Stiles turns to look at him again.

"Thanks."

Just as Stiles looks like he is about to doze off, the bell rings, signaling the period's end.

"I'll see you at practice tonight?"

"Yea."

~~~

Liam is lacing up his cleats, almost done getting geared up for practice when Stiles trudges by him, dressed in the same clothes from earlier in the day.

"Stiles, practice starts in like two minutes shouldn't you be getting ready?" Scott claps a hand to Stiles' back. "Hurry yeah?" He gives Stiles a concerned look, glances at Liam who shrugs his shoulders, then jogs out to the field without another word.

"Stiles you look like shit. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Thanks Liam," Stiles rolls his eyes. "Coach will kill me if I ditch." He plops on the bench Liam is at with a sigh.

"I'll tell him you were puking your guts up and that I told you to go home. You really shouldn't be here." Liam pats his thigh gently before getting up and making his way towards the door. "Go home Stiles."

~~~

Usually after a long day of school and practice, Liam has no trouble sleeping at night, passing out as soon as his head hits his pillow, but tonight he tosses and turns, something eating away at his wolf and he lies wide awake for hours just thinking about everything. Even with his super sensitive hearing, if he were asleep, he wouldn't have heard the aggressive scream miles away.

Immediately, he jumps out of bed, eyes flashing yellow as he leaps out his window and takes off down the street, knowing exactly where the cry came from.

Soon, he reaches his destination, and he doesn't hesitate to climb through the window to Stiles' bedroom. Stiles is on the floor against his bed, shaking harshly and breathing raggedly, his hands in tight fists, his arms wrapped around his legs. Liam squats in front of Stiles, hands on both shoulders with a tight grip as he shouts,

"Stiles! Stiles what's wrong? Where's your dad Stiles? C'mon, hey." Liam forces his chin up.

"D-dad's got an overnight shift. I-i can't breathe," Stiles is gasping, and Liam panics.

"O-okay, hm," Liam desperately wracks his brain for what Lydia said to do. Counting! "Hey, can you count your fingers for me? I'll start." He carefully pulls at Stiles' fingers, unballing his fists. "One, two.. C'mon Stiles." Liam's eyes glow as he begins to lose his cool, trying to stay in control of the wolf panicking inside him.

Stiles begins to count, still on the same hand when he squeezes his eyes shut. "Not working. I-it's not working!" His breathing picks up, his heart sounds like hammers against metal in Liam's ears. _Okay okay okay what else did Lydia do? I can't let him keep going like this, he'll die!_

"OH!" Liam knows he has to act fast, so he takes a deep breath and surges forward to press his lips to Stiles'. He stays there for a few seconds, holding Stiles close. Stiles' eyes come back into focus, and he stops shuddering. Liam pulls away slowly, eyes flitting back and forth between Stiles', silently asking if he was okay. Stiles, almost like he was put in a trance, visibly relaxes, sagging against Liam, his head dropping to his shoulder. His breathing begins to slow until it's almost inaudible.

Liam runs his fingers along Stiles' shoulders and back repeating a mantra of 'you're okay's in a dull whisper. He shifts so he's leaning against the bed next to Stiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Liam's voice is just above a whisper as he speaks into Stiles' hair. Stiles shifts a little, shaking his head in Liam's neck. "Another time then? Maybe you should get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"S'because I haven't."

"Want to elaborate?"

"Every time I go to sleep I have nightmares of... everyone dying. My dad usually coaxes me to sleep for a little bit. I guess knowing that he's here makes me able to sleep even if it's for a few minutes. He usually calms me down before I panic but not this time huh?" Stiles laughs humorlessly.

"I'm sorry Stiles. Everything is okay now. It's all over. And you've got me now. We all just want you to be okay Stiles, you've been through a lot." Liam stands and offers a hand out which Stiles takes gratefully. Stiles yawns, his eyes droopy and still a bit unfocused. "C'mon, get in bed."

Liam gently pushes Stiles back onto his bed and pulls the sheets up to his hips. He doesn't even have the chance to think about leaving before Stiles is grasping his hand.

"Please stay." The look in Stiles' eyes makes Liam's insides twist, the instinct to protect him strong.

"I'll be here the rest of the night. I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Liam squeezes his hand and rubs his thumb in circles along the back of his hand. Stiles closes his eyes at the gesture and begins to nod off. Minutes pass, and Liam thinks Stiles is finally asleep until he hears Stiles mumble, "Thanks Isaac," under his breath.

Liam freezes. _Isaac_? He doesn't bother correcting him in case of waking him up, but he sits, stumped for a while on how out of it Stiles really is. Nevertheless, Liam stays the rest of the night, his hand in Stiles' as the boy sleeps soundlessly. His parents will give him hell for not being in bed when they wake up, but it's a risk he's willing to take for Stiles.

The next morning, Stiles doesn't mention anything about last night, in fact he hardly seems surprised that Liam is in his room and not whoever this Isaac guy is. On the bright side though, he looks so much better after a night's sleep.

~~~

Stiles lets Liam borrow some of his clothes, and drives them both to school. As soon as the jeep is in park, Stiles practically flees the car, leaving Liam behind without a word.

Liam's thoughts are cloudy and unfocused all through the day, more concerned about Stiles than his plummeting math grade. By the end of the day, he's decided he needs to talk to someone about it.

Lacrosse practice goes by like a blur, and soon Liam finds himself running after Scott who has finished changing early.

"What's up Liam? Something wrong?" His alpha turns to him with a look of genuine concern.

"Not really. I mean, kinda? Nothing's wrong I--"

"Hey, relax. Just tell me what's on your mind." Scott gives him a smile that makes him feel at ease.

"It's just... Who is Isaac?" Scott's eyes widen a little at the question.

"Isaac? He was one of my betas. Well, he was one of Derek's betas and then, well it's a little confusing, anyway he was part of the pack." Liam tries to sense what Scott feels as he talks about Isaac, but only gets a neutral, calm scent from him.

"What happened to him? You're saying everything in past tense. Is he...?" Liam swallows nervously, the thought of a former pack member he didn't even know makes his heart clench a little.

"No, he isn't dead," Scott smiles again and claps a hand on Liam's shoulder. "It's a bit complicated but he ended up leaving. Why do you bring him up?"

"Um, well have you noticed Stiles has been a little off lately? After his panic attack?"

"Yea, but I know he'll be okay. Stiles is strong, even without supernatural powers. He's probably stronger than all of us, in a mental sense. He's been through a lot so whatever is going on right now, I'm sure it's nothing he can't handle. And he knows I'm always here for him if he needs me." Scott grins at the ground beneath them as they walk.

"Do you think it might have anything to do with Isaac though?"

"What? Did he tell you about it?"

"About what?" Liam shakes his head. "All I know is that Stiles has been having nightmares, so I helped him calm down from having a panic attack and he called me Isaac. I didn't say anything to him about it because I'm not sure he was aware he even said it."

"Oh. Okay well then there's something else you need to know about Isaac. Stiles and Isaac, as much as they used to butt heads, they were a thing. I don't really know all of what happened, but suddenly they were always together, always smelt like each other. Right after all the nogitsune stuff, Isaac said it was best that he leave for a while. I dunno what he told Stiles, I just know that Stiles was really upset after he left. You didn't hear much about Isaac once you came along because we all knew not to mention him in front of Stiles."

"Well I think.. I think we need to find Isaac and bring him back." Liam twists his fingers together nervously. Scott raises his eyebrows.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? After he's spent all this time getting over him?"

Liam makes a face. "Well I think he needs _someone_. He's not okay, Scott. And he's your best friend. I can't believe you don't see it!" Liam's eyes flash gold for a brief second. "I just don't understand why you are against this. They obviously didn't separate on good terms. Maybe he needs closure."

"While I agree that Stiles needs someone, I don't think seeing Isaac again after all this time will help him." Scott gives him a stern look before he swings a leg over his bike and begins to put on his helmet. "He needs someone that's gonna stay." And with that, Scott pulls his helmet on and drives away.

"Stupid Scott. Why doesn't he ever listen to me?" Liam mutters as he begins his walk home. Once at home, Liam finds himself worrying about Stiles again, making him completely incapable of doing his homework. He stares at his precalc homework, shaking his pencil and bouncing his leg.

Deciding his math homework was a decent excuse, Liam packs up his stuff and makes his way to Stiles'. His knuckles rap gently at the door until Stiles flings the door open with a bored look on his face. Boredom turns to surprise in an instant and Liam registers the quickening of Stiles' heartbeat when he sees him.

"Hey Liam. What do you need?" Stiles flashes a tight lipped smile.

"Um.. Math homework. I haven't really been paying attention in precalc." While that part is true, Liam does in fact know how to do the math problems. He is, in this moment, super glad Stiles isn't a werewolf and can't hear his heartbeat.

"Well, you've come to the wrong place, kid. Lydia had to tutor me in precalc," Stiles begins to close the door, "maybe you should go to her--"

"Wait!" Liam uses his strength to keep the door partially open, shooting Stiles a desperate look. "I didn't actually come for math help. I was worried about you." Stiles' eyes soften at the words. "Can we talk?"

Stiles hesitates for a second or two, but then opens the door all the way again and gestures for Liam to step in. Liam sends him a grateful smile and wanders in, nerves hitting him like bricks now that Stiles has agreed to talk.

They sit on the couch facing each other, not speaking, just staring, daring the other to start first. Liam wrings his fingers together anxiously, breaking eye contact to glance at his hands as he smells Stiles' uneasiness.

"I'm sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Stiles' face twists in confusion, his eyebrows rocketing upward.

"I--" Liam sighs, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I didn't know it'd freak you out so much, I just wanted to help, I-I didn't know what to do. I--"

"Liam, look at me." Stiles' voice is quiet, calm. "Don't be sorry. You saved my life. You were there when I needed you. You stayed."

Liam's eyes flit back to his hands, nodding. "Hey," Stiles takes Liam's chin in his hand softly, forcing eye contact again. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." Stiles' eyes flicker to his lips and back again. "Can I...?"

Liam stutters out a 'yes' and nods minutely, suddenly realizing how close they are. In an instant, Stiles is bringing his lips to Liam's, his hand gripping softly at Liam's chin. It's chaste, much like their first kiss, not that they counted it at as a first kiss. As quick as Stiles leaned in, he pulls away and they smile fondly at each other.

Liam rolls his eyes affectionately and tugs Stiles back in by a hand on the back of his neck. He parts his lips slightly right before they meet again, this time moving them together languidly.

"Can I stay?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if anyone made it this far haha:-) xxxx


End file.
